


Don't Die, OK?

by spymaster41



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster41/pseuds/spymaster41
Summary: Bill gives Hillary a scare when the work and stress of the week catches up with him.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Don't Die, OK?

**Author's Note:**

> Random story because I was bored and wanted to practice some writing. Enjoy!

The office was quiet. She had dimmed the lights around 10, when the last of the interns had left for the day. They had all but scurried out, fearful of giving the first lady the chance to increase their already-heavy workloads. It made her chuckle, reminding her of herself at their ages. So fearful of authority, or of pushing herself too hard. Now here she was, the voice of authority, responsible for meting out punishments to those who mistreated or violated the code of conduct she herself had put into place during Bill’s time in office. Yes, Hillary had sat in on the Human Resource meetings, slogging through hours of paperwork and boring debate to get a White-House-wide plan finally established. But it made her happy, to know while she was here, people would be treated with respect, no matter what job they had. Well…except the interns. They could use a little character-building. Hillary smiled to herself, reveling in her small bit of harmless evil delight. A light knock came from her door, and Hillary glanced to see Bill, her husband and the President, enter. His face looked tired, although she herself was probably no better. The rims around his eyes were shrouded in darkness, and a light stubble covered the typically-clean shaven face.

“Do I look…as bad as I feel?” he mumbled, gripping the door with his fingers. Hillary laughed, thinking it to be a joke, until his legs crumpled underneath him. She sucked in a breath, leaping up from her chair and watching as Bill’s frame sagged to the ground and he fell face-forward onto the plush velvet carpet. She shoved the chair over, not caring that it crashed onto the ground as she raced to his side. Using her fingers she felt his pulse. It was slow, but stable.

 _“So where…where!?”_ she cried to herself as she rapidly scanned his body, looking for any signs of injury, of blood or bruises. There were none, but his skin was almost completely pale, and cool to the touch. “Bill!” she cried, before realizing what she should have been doing all along. “Help!...Help! The President’s fainted!” Immediately the door burst open, and two agents entered the room. One knelt by the president’s side, performing the same preliminary checkup Hillary had done moments before. The other fidgeted with an invisible mic hidden behind his ear, quickly calling for a medic and backup. Seeing that the president breathed, and with no obvious signs of injury, the kneeling agent rose and scanned the room. He mouthed to Hillary “Are we alone”, and she nodded in the affirmative. More agents entered the room as he pulled her away from Bill and towards an unpacked corner of the office.

“Hillary” he said, speaking evenly, trying to calm her down. Her eyes were glued to Bill, her own breathing more ragged than his, and she repeated his name over and over like a mantra. “Hillary” he gripped her shoulders, and that brought some sense back into her. “I need you to tell me what happened”. She did, twice, and as she finished the medic caring for Bill yelled out “He’s alright to be moved. We need him brought to the hospital ward”. He looked to the agent talking to Hillary, who nodded. “It looks like basic exhaustion, maybe sleep deprivation, but I can’t be sure”. With that, agents left the room and quickly returned with two more medics carrying a stretcher. Immediately the President’s body was hoisted onto the stretcher, and within moments moved outside of the room. Hillary was close behind them, doggedly matching their every step, not willing to lose sight of her husband for a second.

It hadn’t been longer than ten minutes, but to Hillary, it felt like an hour. She stood by the window, watching him as he slept in the bed. No one was allowed into the room, and the only ones allowed outside were the doctors, agents, her herself. Besides the trio of doctors, who whispered amongst themselves, no one said anything. Only when Bill awoke to the movements of a nurse over him, immediately surprised at where he was and what was happening, did everyone breath a collective sigh of relief. Bill lifted his arm, noticing from his bed the array of people lined up outside the window, the monitor beeping next to him. He saw her, his wife, with tears streaming down her face, and lifted an arm and waved. A second later the lab-coat covered team of doctors entered, eyes glued to the President in a way that made him feel like an exciting experiment gone right. The man who seemed like the head of the group, also the shortest, spoke first. “Mr. President, we are happy to see you awake. You fainted earlier and gave us quite a scare”.

Bill blinked. “I…I did” he coughed, surprised at himself. “I remember now. I just knew…if I made it to her office…everything would be ok”. He laughed at the idiocrasy of his own thinking. “And apparently I am”. He tried to sit up, and, somewhat comically, every doctor extended their arm in a cautious manner. “We umm, believe you should stay still, for the time being. Just until we can make sure everything is alright. And, if it’s not too much to ask, to please stay in the hospital ward for the night”. The doctor was hesitant at speaking to the most powerful man in the country, but Bill simply shrugged his shoulders and lied back down. “Doctor’s orders” he grinned, and the team smiled awkwardly. “Can I see my wife?” Bill asked. “She looks about ready to kick that door down”.

The lead doctor nodded, and Hillary rushed into the room and towards the bed. She gripped the railing with one arm while with the other she cupped Bill’s face and kissed his lips in happiness. “Hey Hill” he breathed out, thankful for her touch alone. “Sorry if I scared you a little”.

“William Clinton” she said with tears staining her cheeks, the odd hiccup and laugh showing her distress. “You nearly worked yourself to death”.

Bill chuckled to himself, cupping her cheek with his free hand. “I did. And then you saved me, like you always do”.

She laughed, now happier more than anything else. “You idiot…who even voted for you”.

“Nobody voted for me, Hillary. They voted for _us_ ”. Bill smiled, knowing it was corny, but also knowing it melted her heart. She smiled and gave him another kiss, letting him know he had said the right thing. She stood up, letting go of him and backing away to let the eager doctors check the heart monitor for any signs of distress, but of course there were none. Bill settled back into bed, realizing he would be in for a long night. “They want to keep me here all night” he grumbled to her. “Can you believe it. Our chess match will have to wait until tomorrow, sadly”.

“Are you kidding? Of course not, I’ll bring it here”, Hillary admonished. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” Bill chuckled again, pleased at her answer even if he didn’t show it. “Alright, but as long as you’re gone…I wouldn’t mind some takeout along with it?” Hillary smiled and nodded, stroking his arm one last time before leaving the room. The doctors fussed over Bill for another ten minutes, before finally leaving him in peace. Some of his agents came by later with Chelsea and Hillary, which initiated another brief set of tears and worried exchanges before settling into laughter and family cheer. The evening passed quite happily, until Bill was left alone for the night, although Hillary resolutely declared that she would be sleeping in the chair next to him the whole night. Bill couldn’t stop her even if he wanted to, but of course, it made him glad.

It was pitch black in the room. The only sounds were the beep of the heart monitor and the rustle of fabric as Bill shifted under his sheets, unable to sleep. Hillary snored softly from her chair next to him. He shifted back over, looking into her face, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, completely at peace. Her eyes shifted, and her lids lifted to meet his for a brief second. “Couldn’t sleep?” she whispered.

“No”.

“That’s ok. At least your bed is far comfier than this chair”. They both laughed at that, although Bill secretly wished his bed was big enough for two.

“Bill?”

“Yeah Hillary?”

“Don’t die…ok?”

“Ok”.


End file.
